


Elements

by Dracco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracco/pseuds/Dracco
Summary: At the beginning of 4th year, a need student joins Hogwarts. After being sorted into Ravenclaw, she finds herself making a new friend in the Gryffindor house. Joined by similar magic we see Hogwarts from their POV and the relationships that they build with time.(Years 6-8 (excluding prologue))





	Elements

Most students start their first day at Hogwarts when they're 11. For Alice, she was 14. Having recently moved from Ireland after getting caught up in some business at her old school, she seemed to fit in just fine with the Ravenclaws.   
The biggest change though was not the new house, country or classes, it was finding her second half. No, not her soul mate but the one who posessed the sister powers to hers. The other two elements.  
Alice was born able to control earth and water. She could produce water from nothing whilst equivalently grow things on and out of unnatural platforms.  
These powers however had always been weak, nothing that could suffice in a duel. For 14 years the gift was more of an art form.  
This all changed when Alice arrived at Hogwarts and 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Christina!"   
"Hey...I'm Alice and I'm new here"   
"Wow, you joined late! Where did you come from?"   
"I was in Ireland but... yeah somethings happened that are best left unsaid. New school new me you know?"  
"I get you, I can imagine what went down anyway.. with the help of some newspapers"   
"Crap don't tell me they read foreign newspapers in this school?"   
"You're fine! It's just the parents liking to keep up to date on EVERYTHING"   
"Damn.. that puts me at ease, apart from the few who might of heard..heh"   
"We aren't short of reputations at this


End file.
